King Simon
by Cheif justice
Summary: The past of the ice king.


**King Simon**

_This story takes place after "I remember you"_

_**Chapter 1, the merchant**_

The ice king and marcaline were still in the house making music, this had been the second day of the ice king staying at her house since she let the ice king spend the night, the ice king was happy now that she has what he could call, "a friend"

**Marceline- So, simo- I mean ice king… What have you been doing lately?**

**Ice king- Oh, really!? Hehehe… OK! Well, I started off the morning with some Ice flakes! I didn't have any milk so I had to use water… The ice was good! It could've been sweeter but yeah! After that, I started to work on my pex, the ladies love ma bod… and then…**

**Marceline- Cool! Cool… Hey! I got an idea! I have something to show you, hold on!**

**Ice king- Okay.**

Marceline leaves the room and flies upstairs to her room. The Ice king lays on the ground and sighs happily.

**Ice king- a friend… A buddy! A female buddy! I haven't had a friend for 1,000 years… finn and jake are just big meanies! They always hurt me... they're just jelouse because they're big nerds… haha…**

The ice king sits back up.

**Ice king- OKAY! Time to act cool… smooth… I have a lady friend now! And her name is… Marceline…**

The ice king stops talking and breathes slowly, his eyes are wide open. A flashback starts.

It's the year 1806 in Northern Scandinavia, A man with a coat is walking to a merchant. The merchant was a young guy, probably 30. The man starts looking at the table full of knickknacks and valuables, nothing interested him until he saw a crown behind the merchant on his desk.

**Simon- I sorry sir but may I ask If you're selling that crown?**

The merchant looks behind him.

**Merchant- Oh, that old thing? I was trying to get rid of that thing for years!**

**Simon- how come no one wants it?**

**Merchant- well…**

The merchant whispers in his ear.

**Merchant- Some say it has an evil magic inside of it…**

Simon backs away.

**Simon- magic? HAHAHAaa…. That's rubbish… I don't believe in nonsense like that!**

**Merchant- how come?**

**Simon- because I'm a scientist! I don't believe in magic or mythical beasts because they could easily be disproven!**

**Merchant- well, don't get too cocky now… it just might get you back one of these days…**

The merchant give him the crown.

**Merchant- there you go man, that will be 200 shillings.**

**Simon- 200!? Mmm…**

Simon get's his wallet out.

**Simon- you're lucky it's my girlfriend's birthday…**

**Merchant- girlfriend huh?**

**Simon- yeah, we're about to get engaged… This is kind of alittle present for her… she loves shiny things… for uh… some reason…**

**Merchant- Ha! Women… guy's don't need trinkets like this because we're tough!**

**Simon- ha… yeah… anyway, here's your money.**

The merchant gives him the crown.

**Merchant- hey bud, thanks again for buying this crown off me, I had this thing for 15 years… **

**Simon- did you ever wear it?**

**Merchant- nah, didn't want to. I don't want to mess it up with my old greasy hair.**

Simon looks at his hair.

**Simon- bleh! WELL, I think it's time for me to get going. Thank you for your kindness.**

Simon walks away.

**Merchant- hey buddy, don't mention it! And be careful! It might be cursed or something, you never know!**

**Simon- Oh, I will!**

Simon gets farther away.

**Simon- poppycock…**

The flashback ends with a flashback of simon and marcaline dancing in the forest except this time, simon had a white beard and his skin was blue.

Marceline comes back down with her stuffed animal the ice king gave her after the war.

**Marceline- hey Simon, remember- *gasp***

She looks where the ice king is sitting down and she see's Ice and a many holes in her living room. The ice king looks at what he has done.

**Ice king- The crown is m.m.m….MINE! MINE! ALL MINE! SUPREME POWER COMES FROM ME! HAHAHAHAHA! THIS PLANET WILL DIE, EVERYONE WILL DIE! THIS WORLD WILL FEEL THE WRATH OF THE ICE KIN-**

Marceline throws a frying pan at him and it snaps him out of the trance.

**Marceline- what the glob, man!? What are you trying to do? Destroy my house!?**

The ice king looks around him.

**Ice king- who, me?**

**Marceline- Yes you! Look what you did to my ceiling!**

Ice king looks up, the ceiling is covered in ice.

**Ice king- oh… who did that?**

**Marceline- You, you big lug…**

Marceline has tears in her eyes.

**Ice king- Marceline? Are you okay?**

Marceline walks up to him.

**Marceline- Simon, are talking right now…?**

Marceline hands him the stuffed animal. She is sobbing, The ice king looks at the animal and looks back to Marceline with worried eyes.

**Ice king- Y'now what makes me feel better when I cry?**

**Marceline- What…?**

Ice king makes a ice statue from his hand, it has a figure twirling around the waves of ice. The figure is a princess that the ice king made up. The ice king gives it to her.

**Ice king- That's a princess that I made up in my head along time ago. It's funny but, I have dreams of myself going on an endless journey to find my princess but to no avail… you can have it if you want, just keep it in your freezer, don't want it to melt.**

Marceline looks at the figure and has her own flashback.

A young Marceline and Simon on the verge of becoming the ice king were walking the barren wasteland that was cause by the nukes.

**Simon- So, Marceline? Where are your parents?**

**Marceline- oh… well… I'd rather not talk about them.**

**Simon- Oh, okay then… you don't have to-**

**Marceline- Especially my dad… he left me to rot…**

**Simon- he… abandoned you?**

**Marceline- like I said, I don't want to talk about it right now…**

**Simon- ok, ok! I'm not forcing you-**

**Marceline- My mom on the other hand was nice…**

**Simon- what happened to her?**

**Marceline- I don't know… she left when I was younger so, I can't remember. I know she was the best though… better than my dad…**

**Simon- Well, Marceline… I hate to say it but, your dad is a bad man.**

**Marceline- tell me about it. He never cared or liked me… he even bit me, see?**

**Marelene show the bit marks on her neck.**

**Simon- Mmm… a vampire! Oh the irony…**

**Marceline- Irony?**

**Simon- I once thought things like vampires, werewolves and wizards didn't exist but ever since I put on this crown, I started to become an actual wizard… the irony… So, you're a vampire I presume?**

**Marceline- I guess… I have sharp teeth, see?**

**Marceline smiles for Simon.**

**Simon- Why did your dad bite you, Marceline?**

**Marceline- oh, my dad is the king of the nightosphere and he's a vampire. I guess he wanted me to be a queen or something so he bit me.**

**Simon- interesting…**

**Marceline- what about you, Simon? Do you have anyone special? **

**Simon- Oh! In a matter of fact, I do! Stand back kid, you're about to see some serious Ice!**

Marceline stand back, Simon create a small ice statue with a figure.

**Simon- there she is… my princess… Betty… my fiancé, my love!**

**Marceline- you had a fiancé!? **

**Simon- hehe! Yep! Oh Betty… if only this crown didn't corrupt me… if only I knew what I did to her…**

Simon tears up and crys.

**Simon- BETTY WHY, WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME BETTY!? **

Simon falls down on his knees. Simon looks over to Marceline.

**Simon- Do you know why!? WHY!?**

Marceline starts to cry.

**Simon- WHY IN THIS GLOB FORSAKEN WORLD DID THIS WAR HAVE TO HAPPEN!? WHY!? WHY!?**

Simon was pounding the ground.

**Simon- WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY AM I SO ALONE!?**

**Marceline quickly runs up and hugs Simon, he calms down and see's Marceline crying.**

**Marceline- But, you're not alone… you have me!**

**Simon opens his eyes and looks at Marceline. He hugs her in a tight embrace.**

**Simon- This isn't me marce… it's the crown… it's making me crazy…**

Simon kisses her forehead.

**Simon- I want you to know if I hurt anyone... don't hate me… it's the crown…**

**Marceline- Okay, … I.I love !**

**Simon opens his eyes in disbelief.**

**Marceline- I.I 't want you to stay with meee.e!**

**Simon hugs her tightly.**

**Simon- oh Marceline… it really is just you and me in the wreckage of the world… this must be so confusing for a little girl… as long as this magic keeps me alive, I will protect you… I will…**

The flashback ends. Marceline is staring at the figure the ice king gave her and hugs him and cries.

**Ice king- Why are you crying Marceline?**

**Marceline- Nothing…**

**She stops hugging him.**

**Marceline- hey! I have an idea *sniff***

**Ice king- what?**

**Marceline- you stay here, I'll be back in a second!**

**Ice king- wait-**

**She flies away. The ice king sighs.**

He looks at the stuffed animal.


End file.
